The present invention is directed to a laminar flow air mover and more specifically to a centrifugal blower having forwardly curved blades inclined in the direction of the rotation of the impeller and having a conduit secured to the outlet of the centrifugal blower. A plurality of pipes having a substantially smaller diameter than the diameter of the conduit are secured in parallel in the outlet end of the conduit in such a manner so as to direct the entire flow of air from the centrifugal blower through the pipes. The laminar air flow created by the pipes creates a coherent flow of air which is capable of moving substantial distances from the outlet of the conduit before dissipating.
The use of cylindrical pipes disposed in parallel within a cylindrical conduit is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Daily U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,687. Although such an arrangement is capable of creating a column of air adapted to extend from the floor on which the fan is placed to the ceiling of a room to provide improved temperature control, the effective length of the column of air is substantially limited by the fact that spaces are left between the tubular pipes and the fact that the disclosed fan is an axial impeller type fan which creates a low pressure swirling air mass.
The present invention provides a new and improved laminar flow air mover assembly which is capable of providing a coherent air flow for a distance of approximately 55 feet. Thus the laminar air flow mover is suitable for directing a coherent flow of air the entire length of the largest road trailer available today to provide a significantly improved air cooling or heating system for the trailer. The entire laminar air flow mover assembly is mountable within a building having a loading platform adjacent the door of the building aligned with the open rear end of a trailer. The air mover assembly is adjustably mounted on a support adjacent the door opening so as to locate the outlet of the conduit in alignment with the door opening of the building to direct the flow of air into the trailer.